The Ransom
A collaboration by Josh-Son of Hyperion and karikamiya Prologue Even though how much you hated your parents,you'll still do anything for them.They are after all the ones who gave us lives,the one who helps us do our homeworks.The ones who lecture us when we started acting like babies. So, someone doesn't like that and they're after our parents because their child is very powerful. ???'s POV I walked through the corridors of the office when I heard 2 figures having a conversation. I decided to eavesdrop fro a safe distance. "It's very good, Isa!" The man that stood beside her said. "I liked your project!" "Thanks." Isa blushed. "By the way, when are you going to check on our children? "Oh, don't worry. That will be taken care of." "Well, see you later Tailim!" She said. "See you!" Tailim replied. This is going to be a good time to kidnap them. I thought. I swung the door open. Tailim and Isa looked back and their eyes widened. I conjured a snow storm from my hands, and they got frozen in place, but at least they weren't dead. I grabbed their legs and dragged them towards the exit. I got away with a car. I make sure that I tied them up so they cannot fight back. 1st Chapter Demetra'sP.O.V. "We beat you at last!"Macky exploded in happiness.At the corner of my eye I saw Josh and Adam walking towards us ."Macky stop that,They might want revenge on us."I pointed towards Adam and Josh.In a sudden flash of movement Renz suddenly is standing infront of me. "Try and hurt my girlfriend and I'll kick your butts."Adam and Josh both laugh. "We're not gonna hurt Demetra,We're here to congrats you guys for winning Capture the Flag."We thank Josh and Adam for congratulating us. For the first time ever in history,the team Josh is in was defeated.Aphrodite,Demeter,Melinoe,Janus,Artemis and Apollo team up together to defeat them,but the happiness didn't last that long because just right after I heard the grass whispering bad news. Adam's P.O.V. I saw Josh's expression tensed. I knew him pretty well, so I'm guessing that he's sensing trouble. Indeed there was trouble, because a Lydian Drakon had entered the camp borders. It's strong enough to penetrate the camp borders. "Lydian Drakon!" Josh yelled, and he turned to us. "Guys, we have trouble!" Josh lunged at the monster with blinding speed, and sliced the monster's neck. Blood came out from the Drakon's neck, and the drakon tried to swat Josh aside but he dodged and turned invisible. The drakon looked confused, and for a second, he looked for Josh, and Josh appeared beside the drakon, and he sliced the drakon's ribs. The drakon tried to swat Josh aside, but he moved flawlessly around the drakon. He disappeared again, and this time he appeared behind the drakon. Josh yelled to us, "Get the Ares Cabin! The Drakon is destined to be killed by a child of Ares!" I blinked, confused. So this drakon is destined to be killed by a child of Ares eh? That explains why the monster didn't die after several cuts. Just then, the drakon farted, with Josh standing behind the monster. Every camper that witnessed laughed. Oh, that's the second time it happened. I thought. The first one with the clazmonian sow. Josh fanned the stench of the smell from his nose. "YUCK!!!" Just then, a party of Ares campers came from the porch and Clarisse, carrying her electric spear, charged the drakon and stabbed it in the eye. She used so much force that her spear break (again). But the good news is that the drakon is now disintegrated into ashes. A cheer went up from every camper. "Well done, Clarisse!" Chiron trotted up. "And you too, Josh."I could tell that the campers are trying very hard not to laugh because he's grinning and he's covering his mouth. After that, Josh walked up to me. "Hey Adam, I'm gonna go take a shower, ok?" "Why?" I asked. "You just took a shower this morning." "Well, as you can see, I smell, because of the Drakon!" He grumbled. "Ok then, see ya!" I waved as he jogged to his cabin to take a shower. Then, I saw Demetra, Macky, Renz and Kari bunched up together, talking about the drakon farting on him. "It's so funny when the drakon farted on him!" Demetra laughed. "He was like... 'Yuck!'" "True that!" Renz agreed. "I wish I was there when the drakon farted!" "It's actually very funny though but what's not funny is when Josh is all smelly and stuff." Kari added. About 15 minutes later, Josh got back, squeaky clean. 2nd Chapter Macky P.O.V. I still can't stop laughing at Josh.The drakon just farted at him!!!Josh looked at me ready to attack me any second. "What?Is being a happy a crime?"We all laugh,well except Kari because just right then her phone rung.Unfortunately the news is pretty bad,how did I know?Well,when some keeps yelling at the phone that pretty much is a clue that it was bad news . "Guys you might want to know this."We all looked at her asking "what did something happened?" She nodded "My dad and Josh's mom have just been kidnapped." Josh's P.O.V I wasn't surprised. I got the dream vision of my mom and a guy named Tailim got kidnapped earlier today. They got kidnapped by one of my former friend named Shirato Fuuka. She warns me that I got 5 days to get there or our parents will go bye bye. She showed me the place, and it is easy for me to look for the place. It's just beside the sea of monsters, just a few kilometers on the north of the siren bay, there's an island adjacent to where the sea of monsters is supposed to be. "Wait a minute. So this is the 2nd time your mom got kidnapped?" Kari asked. I nodded sadly. "I figure that this must be hard for you Kari, having your dad kidnapped. But this... this is the second time." I hide my face from Kari as tears swelled up my eyes. 3rd Chapter Demetra'sP.O.V. I don't want to surprise them,but I think this is pretty much the right time to tell them. "Umm..guys,It's not just the two of them.Adam,Macky hate to break it to you but your Moms have been kidnapped as well."They both looked at me like I'm just joking and they both laugh ."Stop joking Demetra, it's not funny."Then all of a sudden Daniel our former friend suddenly came out of nowhere. "She's not joking,and it's not just your parents the twins' dad is missing too."Uhh..why does it keeps getting worse?First Kari and Josh,then Adam and Macky now the Mckidd twin's?How bad can you get Fuuka? "That's it! you guys need a quest and like it or not I'm coming with you!"Their spirits seems to light up with the thought of me going with them,but it didn't last a second,because right then 5 big hellhound appeared out of nowhere. Adam's POV I saw something that looked like a hellhound. Looks like we have more problems to deal with. These hellhounds probably came in the camp's borders and I don't know how did that happen. The hellhounds came and circle us. We got to the battle stations. We stock up our weapons with swords and bows and arrows. First the Lydian Drakon and now the hellhounds? I got my sword out, and Percy got out riptide. Clarisse used another sword since her spear had been destroyed again. Together, we charged the hellhounds. I sliced at one hellhound and it disintegrated into ashes. There were 4 more hellhounds coming, and Nico had joined the battle. He drew his stygian iron blade and stabbed a hellhound. His black blade absorbs the monster's essence like a vacuum cleaner. The more he killed, the colder the air around him. Just then, 30 more hellhounds came. But just then, Josh came in to save the day. He came with blinding speed, slicing hellhounds before the hellhounds could notice. That left only 2 hellhounds still standing. One hellhound lunged and me and bite me in the arm. I screamed in pain as I watched the hellhound disintegrate into ashes. The one last hellhound lunged at Josh. "Josh! Look out!" I shouted at him. He turned around too late. The hellhound got him by the chest and bites it. Luckily, he's fast enough to stab it or else he would be dead by now. Josh cringed in pain, and he lied down under the sunlight. As I watched, his wounds were closing, as if the light from the sun helped him heal. I walked towards him. "You okay?" He nodded, and tried to stand up. "Yeah." He said. But I could swear that he looked dizzy. "I-I'm alright." And he collapsed beside a tree. 4th Chapter Renz POV "Macky,Daniel help me heal him,Demetra call Will!"Kari,Macky and Daniel immediately attend to Josh.I have no idea how Kari could help,since she's a daughter of Nyx,but she seems to have the same healing ability like Macky and Daniel. The Mckidd twins who was standing like statues a couple of moments ago are now running towards Josh. I could she almost everyone around Josh "Demetra!What the hell are you doing?didn't I told you to call Will?"Kari shouted to my girlfriend,If Kari wasn't helping to heal Josh I would have to say something sarcastic. "I can help,Kari.Ask Renz to do it instead."Kari allowed Demetra to help while I went to Apollo cabin to call Will,but before I can even get inside a bright figure blocked my way. Hi,I'm just here to tell you something could you pass it to the others? '' Josh's P.O.V I dreamed of the same island as the one previously before. I watched the siren bay. And I saw 3 figure singing a song that lured sailors to their death. Just then, Fuuka appeared with her mother, Khione. "Allow me, mother." Fuuka said to her mother, and she allowed her to speak. "Josh, I know you're here! Remember, if you do not get here within 5 days..." She held up Isa Mclean, Julia Sinise,Elsia Arnolds, Tailim Kamiya, and Robert McKidd. "Say good bye to these people!" I woke up just as they carry me to the infirmary. I noticed that my wound had been completely healed. I guess that the light healed me since I'm the child of the light. Melina and Gary looked straight down at my eyes. "Josh! I'm so glad that you're okay!" They whispered in my ears. The person that carried me turns out to be Macky. I figure that Renz allowed her to carry me. "You alright?" Macky asked. "Yeah, you can put me down now." Macky put me down, and just then, Rachel came to us. "Hello guys!" Rachel said. "Looks like your mortal parents had been kidnapped." I nodded sadly. "Yeah, that's correct. So, how do we get our mom back?" Just then, green mist spews out of Rachel's mouth, and she began to speak, like the sound of 3 Rachels speaking at once. ''"eight half blood shall unite,'' to save what was taken, they must fight with the long lost friend one shall fall by the snow's hand you shall reclaim what's yours in the end and you will be betrayed by one who calls you friend." And Rachel collapsed. Nico got her. 5th Chapter Macky POV Okay,Josh you got it all wrong.I'm not Renz's girlfriend Demetra is!Anyway put that aside.My mom's taken,and I don't know how to react.I been away from home for a long time I almost forgot about her."Mom" I started murmering.Appearantely Josh heard me. "Don't worry,everything will be fine."I wish I have the same courage as Josh,then someone would like to be my boyfriend.I felt alone.Josh and Kari have been dating for a couple of moths, Renz and Demetra too.The twins doesn't count since they're a lot more younger than me.That left me with Adam.The guy's cute and everything but he isn't just my type.I'm getting off track am I? "Alright then The Mckidd twins,Adam,Kari,Demetra,.."He looked at me.I just nodded."Macky and I are going on a quest to save them then.I'm on my way Mom,just wait a little longer. Josh's P.O.V "Hey! What about me???" I protested, since they didn't include me. "Oh yeah." Macky said. "And Josh. I'm sorry I forgot you. You're vital in this quest." "Vital?" I asked, surprised. "Everyone is vital in this quest you know." "I mean, vital because you're the child of the titans and all..." I blushed. "Nah," I leaned over and whispered on Macky's ear. "Kari here is more powerful than me. She's the child of the protogenoi goddess." 6th Chapter Adam's P.O.V I'm surprised to find that my mom (Julia Sinise) had been kidnapped by one of my former friends Shirato Fuuka. She had a lust of power and she used Josh's mom to get his power and she's using all of our parents so we could all come over there and gain close to ultimate powers. I don't know what's she is planning exactly but whatever it is, we need to stop Fuuka and Khione. But in order to do that, we need help. Basically, some of our parents were demigods. That's gonna make some demigods stronger than the other. We had Kari, whos dad is the son of Apollo and she's the daughter of Nyx. Josh, whos dad is the titan Hyperion, and his mother is the daughter of Apollo. The McKidd twins were sons and daughters of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and the moon. Macky is the daughter of Apollo. So pretty much, we're like very powerful combined. So, we discussed our plans so we could get on the quest. Josh told us that the deadline is 5 days before they obliterate our parents. "That's terrible!" Macky gasped. "It definitely is..." Kari added. I looked at Josh. He seemed troubled, like he'd witnessed something that he couldn't bear. "Josh, What's wrong?" "Oh, it's just my mom. I can't face the fact that my mom had been kidnapped again! I couldn't..." He put his head down. "Hey, it's okay." I said. "Nothing to worry about." I hugged him. I figure he's trying very hard not to cry. "Thanks." Then he leaned closer to my ears and whispered, "By the way, good luck." Then, we resumed our conversation. Kari P.O.V. "Adam,we need a ship."I saw a lot of nodding with my fellow quest members. "Got that covered,My dad told me there will be a ship on the beach tomorrow morning."I smiled. I been thinking this over and over.My predictions,should I tell them or not?I just don't know what to do.It's too horible.They already have enough,Kari tell them later or maybe before we reach the island. I dream about a machine,on one side was Isa.and on the otherside is a girl who possibly is Fuuka.On the controling machine is a princess or rather Khione,Fuuka's mother.Go figure. Isa seems to be losing her powers because right then she collapse.Both hatch opened,Fuuka came out more powerful than the last time I saw her.She seems to feel my presence because she stares at me giving a cold stare."Josh I know you're there,Your Mother isn't dead yet,but she will be if you don't come here in time." She's not that powerful enough to know who I am.All she knew is someone is watching.I want to tell Demetra and the others about it but I felt like it wont help us at all. "Daughter,What you see is the future.It's up to you if you'll tell them or not." '' (Hey Josh if I mispell something edit it for me will you?) ''okay 7th Chapter Josh's P.O.V I woke up early in the morning, stretching leisurely in my cabin, since no one else is in the cabin. Apparently, the electricity in my cabin had went down. So I decided to get reserve power from the sun. I pulled a lever, and the electricity had gone on again. I packed up for my quest. I put my golden shield, bows and arrows, quiver inside my bag. I took a sheath and sheathed my golden sword inside. I packed burgers, foods. I brought my little necklace that Hyperion gave to me the first time I saved my mom. It's called Claustrum. I took a hot shower. That always makes me feel better in the morning. I looked at the clock, it's 8:20. I looked out the window. Annabeth is coming towards my cabin with a paper scroll checklist, they're doing cabin inspection. I looked at my cabin, it's a total mess. I figure that my cabin might get the worst score of all. I did quick sweeping of the cabin, putting my clothes in the drawer, sweeping the floor in an incredibly fast speed. When Annabeth came to my cabin, everything is clean. She knocked the door, and I opened it. "Wow!" Annabeth gasped. "This is the cleanest cabin I'd ever seen! Look at that!" I looked where Annabeth's looking. Even though I worked incredibly fast, I sure am clean. "That's 5/5! Congratulations Josh!" "Thanks." I said, and walked out the door. Just then, Kari, the McKidd Twins, Macky, Adam, Demetra were in the big house, talking about our quest. I decided to join them. I sat with them. "So, are we ready?" The members of the quest looked at me. They each got backpacks in their bag. Looks like we have everything we need. Renz P.O.V I never thought I'll be that invisible but whenJosh said Hi to everyone but me,I really think I should be more cheerful for them to notice,but let's stop talking about me. "Hey,I want to tell you something."We all groan,another bad news.I just hope it isn't my dad mising this time.Well that Fuuka girl would really have some hard time doing that because well he's a movie star. "Guys,it's not a bad news.Or maybe it is.You see I can.."Kari didn't get to finish her sentence because the next minute her palm is field with fire ready to be thrown. "Who are you and why are you eavesdropping on us?Show yourself!"All of us looked at the direction Kari was yelling and saw nothing but the ceiling. "Kari,who are you.."before I can finish my sentence Kari throw the fireball.I thought the fire would burn the ceiling but it hit someone invisible.The eavesdropper. "Who was that?"Macky asked. "Fuuka.We need to go now before anything happens to our parents." 8th Chapter Josh's P.O.V I gasped. I'm surprised that Kari could see or know there's an eavesdropper through dream. I could sense that kind of stuff too, but I really need to focus to make sure that there is an eavesdropper. I stared at Kari. "Kari! That's amazing!" Kari blushed. "It's fine now." Then, all of us were greeted by Chiron the centaur. "Hello campers, it seems like you are ready for the quest. I see that you are all ready. Now, let's send you to the beach, where Adam's mother had build a ship." So all of us embarks on a sea journey, to save our parents from the power hungry Fuuka. We made it to the beach. We waited for the ship to arrive and then the ship had arrived just 1 minute we got here. "Well, come on!" Josh called. "Let's get on board and save our parents!" Kari's P.O.V The ship gives me creeps.It reminds me of Princess Andromeda.The same boat I was in few years back.That was the most frightening days of my life,locked inside a boat full of monster that will kill you in one single command. "Guys why don't we just use the pegasus?"Josh saw me shaking.He understands whats bothering me. "How about you guys use the boat while Kari and I fly with the pegasus?"Demetra and the others all shook their heads. "Kari,don't be afraid.This isn't the Princess Adromeda,the ship's name is Sinise.It's very different.We're here,don't be afraid."I nodded,since I got no other choice I just join them as they aboard the Sinise." 9th Chapter Josh's P.O.V Well, here we go. I thought. To the open ocean to save our parents. We entered the ship. I get the feeling that I'm being watched, but Kari told me not to worry, because she can sense invisible eavesdroppers (dreams). We got on board the Sinise ship. The ship's size is similar to Queen Anne's Revenge, but only the structure is modern. The structure is modelled in its modern version. I stepped inside, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Inside, the ship is very large. It could hold anything inside. Except it's a sail boat. But when I checked the control room, I figure that this isn't just any sailboat. It's a sailboat with an engine. Me and Kari went down to the bottom of the ship. I conjured a ball of light with my hands as we descend. I saw it had 4 propellers instead of 2, making the ship to move faster than the ordinary ship. We make our way upstairs. Macky,Renz Gary, Melina, Kari, Me, Adam and Demetra were aboard the ship. I told them to keep our eyes open for coastlines and sea mines as they are barriers. Basically, Adam here is the most important person in the quest since we were sailing the ocean and Adam here is the son of poseidon. So he can control the waves and stuff. But that took him effort to do so. "All aboard!!!" We shouted. And then, we took off from the beach. Kari's P.O.V The worries that I felt lessen as we sailed through the calm ocean.I really love traveling,but only during the night so right after we left long island sound beach I immidiately fall asleep. Dreams struck me once again. It was my dad together with a woman about 30 years old.My dad was holding her hand very tight."Isa don't worry,I trust my own daughter.I knew they'll save us." A warm glow envelop them.I realize this was my dad's power.to glow as bright as the sun with the same intense heat.The heat didn't seem to affect Isa,she's afterall a daughter of Apollo,but it was futile because the rope around them didn't even melt. Fuuka came in with another bunch of prisoners.She was shock by how hot the surrounding is."The two of you stop that!"Appearantly the glowing cause them powers because right after they both were unconcious and tired. "Father!Wait for me I'll save you!" (Josh I got some wrong spelling!!! Edit it please?) (I got it covered, Kari. Don't worry, I'm going through the whole story to fix the spelling mistakes.) 10th Chapter Josh's P.O.V I liked traveling during the day, but once it gets to night, I started freaking out If I didn't cast a ball of light and carry it with me since I didn't like the darkness. But Kari seems fine with it. Adam took the wheel. After all, he's the son of Poseidon. He could control the waves and stuff in the open ocean. The sun is setting, and I quickly made a ball of light in my hands and shaped it into a sphere. Then I put it to an end of the stick that I packed in my backpack. I went to the lower deck and found Kari, Macky and the McKidd Twins playing hockey inside the ship. They saw me and waved their hand. "Hey Josh! Wanna play?" I nodded with delight, and then I played hockey with them. At least I got control with the stick and the ball. I scored numerous of times and they decided that I should switch teams every 5 minutes. Renz P.O.V. The wheel was given to me after Adam decided he need to take a nap.My only companion was Kari,only the two of us loves the night anyway. I felt happy being out in the open during the night,but all this changes in one second.I felt their presences,someone wants to possess me once again. "Kari can you take the wheel while I went downstairs to bring some foods?"Kari nodded. I need to get away as far as possible from Kari,He or She might hurt her. "Son.." I was shock to see my mother,right in front of me.She's the same as I last saw her.Her left side is black and hardened like a mummy, to represent her mother, the dark goddess of the underworld, Persephone. Her right side is pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood, to show the bright Zeus, her father. "Mother,why have you come here?it's not normal for the you to visit me." She didn't answer my question instead she warns me of great danger ahead. "My son,be careful of your choices,they might destroy you,remember that my Son" 11th Chapter Josh's P.O.V I definitely don't like the night, but sometimes I got to check on my friends. So I conjure a ball of light and shaped it into a sphere, then I carry it. I went to the room where Kari and Renz are. I spotted them. "Hello Kari! Hello Renz!" They turned around. "Hi, we're just making sure that everything is alright." "Actually," I said. "I'm just making sure you two are doing okay. Then..." I faltered. I saw a giant lobster just behind the ship. "Guys, we have trouble!" Looks like they know when to attack. I'm not as powerful in the night as I am in the day. It's mostly because light is the source of my energy. Kari and Renz came to wake the others up. The lobster came closer as the lobster hit the side of the ship which sloshes sideways. Renz hit the alarm button in the ship, so everyone knows that we're being attacked. Alarms blared. I went to the battle station. I conjured an intense ball of light and focus it into the lobster's eyes. That's one eye gone. In the night, this effort drains me. The lobster is still very much alive, but he's lost one eye. I summoned a brilliant light and focus it into the lobster's chest. The lobster looked pained. Kari threw a fireball at the Lobster. The lobster's shoulder had been incinerated, but the monster is still alive. I'm already drained. I summoned one last concentrated intense ball of light. I focused it on its head as it began to cut its head and it took minutes to cut its head. As the monster disintegrate, the last thing I saw is a cheer from Kari and Renz before I collapse and blacked out from exhaustion. Kari's P.O.V Josh is really awesome,he just turn one giant lobster to dust.We all cheered for him though he collapse on the spot. “Guys you might want to take a look at this.”We all locked at where Melina was pointing and so a bunch of giant lobsters coming our way.Why does this have to happen to us.All of them were in panic.I need to act as a leader since Josh is out .“Adam take the wheels ,Demetra,Renz,Melina position yourself in front of the ship.Macky,Gary follow me.”Adam immediately take the wheels while Demetra,Renz and Melina run towards the other direction.I manage to turn 15 lobsters to dust before I lost control of my water controlling powers. Josh's P.O.V In my dreams, I dreamed of the same place again. It's Fuuka and Khione again. "So? How is it going?" Fuuka asked. "It's going fine." Said a girl walking towards them. She had brown hair, blue eyes. She's wearing black. "I have sent the lobsters so their quest will be halt." "Good." Fuuka said. "They will never get in here in time, and I will be more powerful!" She laughed. She walked towards a huge blue shroud and she pulled it and it revealed a machine. A machine that's very big. "With this, I would be able to transfer their powers to mine!" Fuuka laughed. "But I need power to activate it." "Oh." Khione said. "That's taken care of." She snapped her fingers and the machine came to life. I woke up still lying in the ship. I squinted to see that the lobster kept coming. I looked at the clock. It's 11:30 PM. Oh god. I thought. I need light. I still felt disoriented. I clawed myself to the battlefield. I found a flashlight and I figure that would be useful. So I clicked on the switch and the flashlight came to life. I shined it to me. I felt slowly the energy returning to me. After a couple of minutes, I'm almost back to normal. I returned to the battlefield. I stood beside Kari and she's surprised. "Josh!" Kari asked in wonder. "How..." "Surprised, Kari?" I asked." I drew my bows and channeled my power to adjust how bright. Be careful though not too bright cause I still felt disoriented. I finally shot my arrows and it incinerates about 3-5 giant lobsters around. And that's the last of it, and I pass out on the spot. 12th Chapter Kari's P.O.V Category:Collaboration Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Karikamiya